


Beijo de boa noite

by Gaia_Emma_Brorhaist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_Emma_Brorhaist/pseuds/Gaia_Emma_Brorhaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uma one shot do que poderia ser o dia mais feliz de Remus e Sirius. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beijo de boa noite

**Author's Note:**

> todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a seus criadores , eu só estou brincando um pouco com o seu mundo.

As ruas do beco diagonal estavam vazias as 23:00 ninguém vi-o uma sombra passar rente as paredes até as portas do banco, a sombra olhava para todos os lados na esperança de não ser visto por ninguém, a noite estava fria essa era a sua última chance, a sombra entrou no banco ajustando mais apertado o pacote em seus braços, se dirigido até um caixa e esperou ser visto pelo atendente.  
\--- boa noite senhor, eu gostaria de falar com o gerente das contas Black.  
O duende olhou para o homem encapuzado e acenou com uma careta, pulou de seu banco e fez um gesto para que o homem o seguisse.  
Andando por corredores ricamente ornados com archotes nas parede e mármore no chão o homem encapuzado segui-o o duende até chegar a uma grande porta de madeira talhada com ricos desenhos de dragões, o duende a sua frente bateu 3 vezes na porta e ela se abri-o para um belo escritório,  
\----boa noite senhor Black, chegou bem na hora, venha e sente-se temos muito para conversar. ---o duende imponente sentado atrás da mesa de carvalho disse, o homem baixou o capuz revelando o seu rosto, se curvou levemente para o duende.  
\----obrigada bloodrook por me receber tão tarde. —se sentando na cadeira logo à frente da mesa, abraçando mais perto de seu peito o embrulho tão amado, tentando se concentrar no que ele veio falar esta noite, torcendo para ser positivo. --- eu sei que é tarde, mas era a única hora que eu poderia vir, eu gostaria de saber sobre os documentos, será que foi aceito—disse com um pouco de medo na voz.  
\--foi um pouco complicado de conseguir as assinaturas corretas, mas com um incentivo estra foi tudo bem no final. ---disse bloodrook com um sorriso quase imperceptível, ---parabéns senhor Black a partir de hoje o senhor pode se considerar o pai de Orion John Black.  
Sírios não conteve a sua felicidade as lagrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto, ele olhou para o pequeno pacote de alegria, desembrulhou o bebe e o beijou na testa seu sorriso parecia que iria rasgar o seu rosto.  
\---Obrigada, muito obrigada por isso bloodrook, você realizou nosso maior sonho, obrigado. —bloodrook apenas acenou e passou os documentos para ser assinado por sírios.  
Ao chegar em casa a noite foi recebido por um remos cansado de sua transformação na noite passada mas com um olhar esperançoso, ao ver o sorriso no rosto de sírios ele soube na hora que tudo tinha dado certo, e se atirou para os braços do homem que tanto amava , lhe dando um beijo nos lábios e um na testa de seu bebe, seu filho e de sírios, finalmente era deles sem mais nenhum risco de perdê-lo para o ministério, os grandes olhos de seu bebe olhou para ele duas esmeraldas brilhantes e um sorriso desdentado balbuciava sem sentido.  
\----finalmente ele é nosso, remy apenas nosso. —disse sírios beijando a bochecha de remos antes de ir para o sofá e nele sentar esparramado com o pequeno Orion no colo.—cumprimos o último desejo de James e Lili.  
\--sim, graças a Merlin.---disse remos ao se sentar ao lado de sírios e se aconchegar no calor de seu marido, finalmente ele tinha paz, com um grande bocejo remos fechou os olhos e quase que instantaneamente se pois a dormir, sírios vendo essa sena sorrio jogando uma manta nos dois e no bebe sonolento em seus braços e beijou suavemente os dois, com um imenso sorriso disse.  
\---boa noite, boa noite meus tesouros.—e aconchegados juntos se pois a dormir.

FIM


End file.
